


The Magic of Love and Legends

by LovestruckMage



Series: The Tales Of Magic And Fantasy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry in Fantasy World, Harry raised by MC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, MC is Harry’s first cousin removed once, MC is named Skylar Zinnia Morgan, PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovestruckMage/pseuds/LovestruckMage
Summary: Young Harry James Potter’s life is forever changed after the discovery of his mistreatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle. Now under the care of his cousin, Skylar Zinnia Morgan, what awaits this young hero in the future?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first story on this site. I’m really excited to share it with you! This story was inspired by Music_Feeds_My_Soul’s Haven Raised, so be sure to check their story out!

** July 3, 2017 **

Twenty four year old Skylar Zinnia Morgan was sitting in an office. Sitting across from her was an elderly man with a long white beard. She was processing what she had just been told. 

She always remembered Lily as her super amazing cousin who was kind and fun to be around. They had kept in contact through letters until Skylar was sixteen and Lily was twenty. She remembered how upset she was when her other cousin, Petunia, told her and her family that Lily and her husband had died in a car crash. 

And now, to not only learn that that was not how Lily died, but also that magic was real and her favorite cousin was a witch; let’s just say her emotions were all over the place. Hearing about the mistreatment of Lily’s son at the hands of his aunt and uncle only made it worse.

“Why didn’t you check to make sure he was doing alright?” the gray eyed millennial questioned, trying her best to hold back her frustration at the old wizard.

The wizard, Albus Dumbledore, looked embarrassed and ashamed. “I did have someone keep watch on him occasionally. Though I admit that I believed the comments of ‘unfair treatment’ was just the Dursleys favoring their own son over Harry.”

Skylar let out a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her long dark hair. She knew getting upset wouldn’t solve anything. 

“Why was he placed with Petunia in the first place?” Skylar asked. She remembered how Petunia just started treating Lily poorly for seemingly no reason. She had no idea why until now. Petunia was jealous of Lily. “Sure there were other people more willing to take care of him?”

“He had to be placed with someone who was related to Lily by blood in order for the blood wards to work,” Dumbledore answered.

“Blood wards?” Skylar asked, confused.

“It’s a powerful magical ward that protects someone from people with malicious intent,” Dumbledore explained. “Even with Voldemort gone, there are still many of his followers out there, many of which escaped imprisonment by saying that they were bewitched to follow him.”

‘That doesn’t sound good at all,’ Skylar thought worriedly. “Exactly how dangerous are this guy’s followers anyways?” 

Dumbledore looked solemn, as though he was recalling a painful memory. “After Voldemort’s downfall, some of his followers captured and tortured a young couple into insanity in hopes of learning their master’s whereabouts.”

Skylar was shocked. “That’s horrible!” She exclaimed, horrified and disgusted at the actions of the Death Eaters. “All that over someone who is dead?!”

“He may not be as dead as most believe him to be,” Dumbledore explained. “I believe that he very well may have employed some very dark magic in order to extend his life. After all, there’s nothing he fears more than death itself.”

Skylar, feeling a bit uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. “How‘s Harry doing right now?” She had yet to met the kid.

“Physically, he’ll be alright,” Dumbledore told her. “I would be more worried about how he’s doing mentally. He’s nervous around strangers.” Skylar wasn’t surprised by this. After all, he just got out of an abusive household.

‘The poor kid is probably scared of out his mind,’ She thought. She could hardly imagine how Harry was feeling at that moment. 

“You still haven’t told me why you contact me in the first place,” Skylar said. “I mean, the Dursleys are absolute assholes for what they did to Harry, but why contact me about this and reveal that magic is real?” She hadn’t even been aware that Lily had a kid before Dumbledore contacted her.

“The reason I contracted you, Miss Morgan, was to see if you would be willing to become Harry’s legal guardian,” Dumbledore informed her. “After Petunia, you’re Lily’s closest blood relative. Now, I know that I’m asking a lot of out of y-“

Skylar cut him off, already knowing her decision. “I’ll need to get a bigger apartment, but then that, I’m more than happy to take him in.” She wasn’t about to abandon a child in need, especially Lily’s kid. She was sure that, even though they lost contact, if the situations were reversed, Lily would do the same for her. “That is, if he wants me to.”

“Let’s go ask him ourselves, shall we?” Dumbledore told her as he got up with Skylar following him close behind.

 

-0-

 

Seven year old Harry Potter sat in a waiting room, reading a book on fairytales that was in his lap. His arm was in a cast and he had a bandaid on his cheek. 

He was grateful to be away from the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were arrested after the abuse they inflicted on him was uncovered. The nice old man, Dumbledore, had told him about magic and revealed how his parents actually died.

A soft knock on the door startled Harry a bit, nearly making him drop his book. The door opened and inside stepped Dumbledore followed by a very pretty woman with long black hair and gray eyes. 

“Harry, there’s someone who would like to meet you,” Dumbledore told the young boy as him and the black haired lady sat on the couch across from him.

“Hello, Harry.” The woman smiled kindly at him. “I’m your cousin, Skylar Morgan. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I-it’s nice to meet too, miss,” Harry said nervously, trying to mind his manners. He was surprised to learn that he had another cousin. Skylar seemed more pleasant than Dudley, but she probably didn’t know that he was a freak. He also couldn’t help but wonder why she was here.

“Please, just call me Skylar,” the black haired girl told him gently.

“Sorry for asking, m- Skylar, why a-are you here?” He asked, the nervousness and curiosity in his voice was clear as day.

“Well, Harry, how would you like to come and live with me?” The black haired woman asked him gently.

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had always hoped some distant relative coming and taking him away from the Dursleys. “Do you really mean that?” He couldn’t keep his excitement out of his voice. He prayed that this wasn’t a dream.

“Of course I do,” Skylar said sincerely. “Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

“Because I’m a freak,” Harry answered downtroddenly. “And freaks don’t deserve to be happ-“

Skylar didn’t let him finish that sentence. “Harry James Potter, you are no a freak,” she said firmly. Her inner rage towards the Dursleys grew. How dare they tell such horrible things to an innocent child! “And anyone who says otherwise is a liar.”

She calmed herself down before continuing. “If anything, you remind me a bit of your mother, Lily,” she told him softly. “She was an incredibly kindhearted person who was a joy to be around. I know for a fact that she and your dad loved you with all their hearts.” 

Harry looked up at her. “Really?”

Skylar smiled, blinking back tears. “Without a shadow of a doubt.” She missed Lily dearly and, though she had never met him, from what she was told, she didn’t doubt that James was a good man.

Aunt Petunia had only ever said bad things about his parents. To hear someone talk so positively about his parents filled Harry with warm fuzzy feelings. He couldn’t help but cry, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Some books from the bookshelf started to around fly the room.

Dumbledore, who had been quiet during the conversation out of respect, handed Harry some tissues and waited for him to calm down before waving his wand to put the books back on the shelf. “So, Harry what is your answer?”

Harry blow his nose before answering. “I want to live with Skylar.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Then it’s settled,” he said, his piercing blue eyes twinkling. “Miss Morgan, starting today, you’re Harry Potter’s guardian.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, welcome back! I’m glad you stuck around. Before we start, I want to give a shoutout to Music_Feed_My_Soul. They recently a new story called Love and Family among the Legends. It’s about Witch!MC raising Harry and Matt Murdock. If you enjoy my story, be sure to check out their’s! Now, without further ado, on to the chapter!

**July 7, 2017**

It had been a few days since her meeting with Dumbledore and becoming Harry’s legal guardian. Right now, it was late at night and Skylar was currently looking for apartments online.

She didn’t mind that they had to move apartments and she wasn’t worried about money; her techie job paid well enough and she had a lot of emergency cash saved up. Dumbledore had told her that Harry would be attending Hogwarts when he turned eleven and that it was prepaid for so she would have worry about the cost. He had also given her MACUSA’s contact information if she had any more questions about the wizarding world.

She continued to scroll through apartment listings absentmindedly, her thoughts preoccupied with the events over the last few days.

She had introduced Harry to her best friend, Sophie Lawrence, the other day and, though he was initially nervous around Sophie, Harry seemed to like her well enough.

She glanced over at Harry, who was asleep in her bed. In the short time that he had been living with her, Skylar had learned that young boy was claustrophobic and suffered from nightmares. She also noticed that Harry disliked loud noises; something she noticed during the Fourth of July firework celebration.

She still need to find a babysitter since school wouldn’t start for another month and she couldn’t take Harry to work with her. She had an interview set up on tomorrow with a potential babysitter; woman by the name of Audrey Fiore.

She rubbed her gray eyes tiredly and yawned. She decided to get some shut eye and closed her laptop. Skylar changed into her pajamas, grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch. She would worry about it tomorrow; right now, she just wanted some sleep.

 

**July 8, 2017**

 

Skylar woke up early, which was unusual since it was a Saturday and she normally slept in on the weekend. She got up and got dressed before going to the make some eggs and toast for breakfast. She was in the middle of cooking the eggs when Harry woke up. He sat up on the bed and saw Skylar cooking breakfast.

“Should I help with breakfast?” Harry asked, unsure of what to do. When he lived with the Dursleys, he was forced to cook for them.

“No, it’s alright, I got it,” Skylar assured him. “Though if you really want to help, you can get down a couple of plates. There’s a step stool in the closet if you need it.”

“Alright,” Harry said, getting the step stool from the closet. He got the plates down as she finished cooking the eggs.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Skylar gave him a warm smile.

After they finished eating, Skylar went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She had just finished washing her face when there was a loud crash. She immediately bolted from the bathroom.

  
“Harry!? Sweetheart? Are you okay?!” There was no hiding the concern and slight panic in her voice as she hurried to the kitchen.

  
Harry was curled up on the floor, his head on his knees, violently shaking. Next to him was a shattered plate.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me,” Harry pleaded as he trembled. It broke Skylar’s heart.

  
“Harry, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Skylar assured him, holding back her tears. “I would never hurt you. I’m not mad. Accidents happen.”

  
Harry started to sob. “P-please don’t s-send me back to Aunt P-Petunia and Uncle Vernon!”

  
Skylar kneeled down next to him and pulled the young boy into a hug. “I promise, as long as I live, you’ll never see those poor excuses of human beings ever again.” Harry returned the hug, clinging to her as he cried for a few more minutes.

After Harry calmed down, Skylar slowly pulled away from the hug. “Why don’t you brush your teeth and get dress while I clean up?” She suggested gently.

Harry sniffled and nodded. “Okay,” He said before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom while Skylar cleaned up the mess.

She had just cleaning up the remains of the shattered plate when the doorbell rang.

‘That must be Audrey,’ Skylar thought as she got up and answered the door, only to be quite surprised who was standing there.

There stood a woman who looked a couple years older than herself, holding a red folder. The woman was gorgeous; like supermodel gorgeous. She was quite tall with long, flowing silvery blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Skylar stood there, staring wide eyed; stunned by her beauty.

“Hello, I’m Audrey Fiore,” the woman introduced herself in a melodic voice. “I’m here for the interview.”

Skylar snapped out of her stupor. “O-oh, right, of course,” she said, silently cursing herself for being a disaster bisexual in front of a beautiful woman. “Come on in. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable by staring.”

“Oh, no no, don’t worry about it,” Audrey assured her. “It happens to me all the time. I’m used to it.” Somehow, Skylar wasn’t too surprised by this. Audrey followed Skylar inside and shut the door behind her.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Skylar asked. “I have water, juice, soda, coffee…”

“I’m good, thank you though,” Audrey said politely as she sat down at the table. Skylar sat down across from her.

Skylar had never interviewed someone before, so she felt a bit awkward. “Would you like me to call you Miss Fiore or just Audrey?”

“Please, just call me Audrey,” she told Skylar, giving her a gentle smile.

“Alright, Audrey,” Skylar said, relaxing a little.

Audrey looked around. “Is your child here right now?”

“Yes, he is,” Skylar told her. “Would like to meet him?”

“That would be nice,” Audrey replied.

“Harry, sweetie, can you come here?” She called.

“Coming!” Harry replied back.

“Fair warning, Harry is a little nervous around strangers,” she warned her.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in brown shorts and a Superman shirt. She had taken Harry out for clothes the other day because the Dursleys had only provided  Harry with their son’s oversized hand me downs.

When he saw Audrey, who was a complete stranger, he became nervous. “Who’s that?” Harry asked Skylar with a nervous edge in his voice.

“Audrey, this is Harry,” Skylar said. “Harry, this is Audrey. I’m going to be interviewing her to be you babysitter while I’m at work.”

Audrey gave the young boy a kind smile. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Umm, i-it’s nice to meet you too, miss,” Harry said shyly.

“Harry, sweetheart, why don’t go watch some TV while I talk to Audrey here?”

“Okay, Skylar,” Harry said.

Audrey watched as the green eyed boy went off to watch TV. “Is he adopted?”

“Yes actually,” Skylar said. “He’s my cousin’s, Lily, son. Her and her husband died when he was a toddler. He recently came into my care after it was discovered that his aunt and uncle were severely mistreating him.”

Audrey stared at her, shocked by this information. “That’s terrible!” She exclaimed, horrified by the actions of the Dursleys.

“I know it is.” Skylar hated the Dursleys for how they treated Harry and wished she had the opportunity to punch Petunia and Vernon in the face.

Audrey glanced over at Harry, who was watching Steven Universe. “How is he adjusting?” The dark eyed woman asked out of curiosity.

“So far, pretty well, I think,” Skylar answered honestly. “It’s probably going to take a little while for him to get used to America since he’s from Britain.”

“That’s understandable,” Audrey sympathized. “It must be quite the culture shock.”

“Are you also from a different country?” Skylar asked.

“No, but my grandparents on my mother’s immigrated here from Germany,” Audrey said nonchalantly.

“Are you close with your family?” Skylar asked curiously. That question wiped the gentle smile off of Audrey’s face.

“If I’m being honest, not at all,” Audrey said with the slightest hint of bitterness in her melodic voice. “My family basically ignored me when I was growing up. They had always compared me to my siblings. Nothing I did was ever good enough for them. I haven’t been in contact with my family since I was eighteen and they pretend that I don’t exist. It’s probably better that way.”

Skylar couldn’t help but feel sorry for the blonde beauty. “Sorry if I brought up any bad memories.”

Audrey shrugged. “It’s alright. What’s done is done. The only thing I can do is keep going forward. Speaking of which, shall we proceed with the interview?”

“Oh, right, of course!” Skylar said, a bit embarrassed that they got sidetracked.

“I have plenty of references,” the blonde woman said, pulling out a resumé from her red folder and handing it to Skylar. “I’m trained in CPR, first aid, and child care.”

Skylar looked over the resumé. It was actually very impressive. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want this job?”

“I’m actually starting a job as a kindergarten teacher next month and thought this would be good practice for me,” Audrey answered. “I’ve always enjoyed helping others.”

“How good are you with dealing with panic attacks?” Skylar asked very seriously.

“I’ve never witnessed one personally,” Audrey admitted. “Though I have done a lot of research on them and I feel confident enough to say that I think I can handle them.”

After a few more questions, Skylar hired Audrey on the spot. And honestly, she didn’t think she would find anyone else who was better suited for the job.

 

**July 15, 2017**

 

A week had passed and things were going great. Audrey had been a huge help so far and Harry enjoyed having her around.

At the moment, she was packing stuff away in boxes. She had found a two bedroom apartment that was in her price range. It was pretty close from where they lived now.

“Harry, do you mind grabbing some more boxes from the kitchen?” Skylar called.

“Okay, Skylar,” Harry replied from the other room, the sound of running echoing through the apartment.

Skylar smiled to herself, quietly wondering what awaited them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering or haven’t figure it out, Audrey is part Veela, quarter to be exact. She’s also a Squib who hasn’t been in contact with the wizarding world for around 8 years. Audrey is 26 here. She wouldn’t be aware of Harry’s fame.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I had a been of writing block when writing this. Also, I’m so excited for tomorrow! Saerys is coming back! Anyways, without further delay, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

**July 24, 2017**

Skylar finished unpacking the last box. Her and Harry were officially moved into their new apartment. She could hardly believe that it had been three weeks since becoming the young boy’s guardian.

Speaking of the boy, Harry was currently in the living room, watching Pokémon. The Dursleys had never let him watch Pokémon, saying that it would give him funny ideas. Harry didn’t exactly know what they meant by that, but didn’t ask since asking questions weren’t allowed at the Dursleys.

He liked living with Skylar. She was kind to him and gave him his own room, unlike the Dursleys, who made him sleep in a cupboard. She bought him new clothes that fit him and let him ask questions, and encouraged his imagination. 

She told him stories about his mother, Lily, and even showed him some pictures of them from when they were children. Aunt Petunia never talked about his mother unless it was to say something nasty about her and his father.

Most of all, Skylar cared about him. She didn’t yell at him like the Dursleys did. She was understanding with his accidental magic and didn’t punish him for it. She gave him warm hugs and comforted him when he was scared.

All in all, Harry liked Skylar and was happy living with her. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a parent.

**December 25, 2017**

Harry woke up, expecting not to any presents. He never got any presents at the Dursleys, why should he expected that to change now? To his surprise, when he went to the living room for breakfast, there were at least a dozen presents under the tree.

Skylar was already up, cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She looked over at Harry and smiled. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart!” She greeted him.

Harry stared at the presents in surprise. “Are these presents for me?” He asked.

“Of course they’re yours,” the black haired woman said. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Santa never brought me any presents before,” Harry said sadly. “The Dursleys said it was because I am a bad boy.”

“Dursleys must have thrown them out before you saw them because there’s no way you’re not on his Nice list,” Skylar assured him while secretly want to kick Petunia’s and Vernon’s asses. “Now, come on and opens your presents.”

Harry didn’t go immediately to the presents. Instead, he went up to Skylar and hugged her. “Thank you, Mom!” Skylar’s gray eyes went wide in surprise. 

Harry, realizing what he just said, quickly pulled away from the hug. “Ack! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” the young boy apologized. He had accidentally called Aunt Petunia ‘mom’ once. He ended up with a loud scolding and a bruise in the shape of a handprint on his cheek.

“No, no, it’s alright, sweetheart,” Skylar assured him. “I was just surprised, that’s all. If you really want to call me Mom, you can.”

He looked up at her, surprised. “Really?”

She gave Harry a bright smile. “Of course.”

Harry then hugged her. “I love you, Mom.”

Skylar gladly returned the hug as she continued to smile. “I love you too, Harry.”

This was the best Christmas ever, Harry decided.

**March 31, 2018**

Skylar was in an elevator with Harry, waiting to reach their floor. The duo had gone out for dinner. Harry enjoyed trying new foods. While he lived at the Dursleys, the food selection was rather limited. The Dursleys never let him eat thing like burgers, pizza, or ice cream. Now that he was living with his new mom, he wanted to try all sorts of food.

The elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened. The mother and son stepped out of the elevator and started walking to their apartment. he only other people in the hallway people in the hallway was a man and woman see had never seen before. Skylar noticed their long trench coats, which was odd since it wasn’t cold out right now. She shrugged it off as she and Harry continued walking.

“-believe we got stuck with cleanup,” A mousy haired man complained loudly as they got into earshot.

“Our job has many important duties,” a woman with dark red, curly hair and deep blue eyes replied. Her tone was formal, like a teacher instructing their students. “Collecting evidence and cleanup are just some of them.” She wondered if they were cops or detectives. 

As they walked by the odd couple, Harry accidentally bumped into the man, sending himself to the ground.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the man said, helping Harry up off the ground.

It was then that the man caught sight of the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead.

The man then gasped loudly. “Oh sweet Merlin, it’s Harry Potter!” Harry suddenly became very uncomfortable at the man’s exclamation and his gawking and pointing at the young boy. The man’s shout also attracted the attention of their neighbors while had come to see what was the commotion. Harry nervously clung to Skylar’s shirt.

Skylar, meanwhile, glared at the man, annoyed at him for making Harry uncomfortable, but before she could say anything, his redhead partner beat her to it, grabbing his ear harshly.

“Do you mind go somewhere more private?” She said to Skylar, asking to come in to avoid further attention.

“Umm, sure,” Skylar said with uncertainty. She lead them to their apartment, the redhead pulling her partner by the ear whole way. Skylar let them in and closed the door behind them.

“You should know better, Monterey,” his partner scolded him harshly.

“But-“ the man, Monterey, began before being cut off by a glare from the redhead.

“I don’t care if it was Merlin himself,” she said firmly. “You don’t just cause a scene like that, especially in an area full of No-Majs. Not does it draws attention to ourselves, but it’s rude and inconsiderate.”

“Yes, Captain Raider,” the mousy brown haired man said sheepishly, clearly embarrassed at being chewed out. “My apologies, Mr. Potter.”

The redhead then turned to Skylar and Harry, her expression and tone soften. “Sorry ‘bout Monterey here. He’s still green behind the ears.”

“Hey!” Monterey exclaimed, sounding offended.

“Oh, don’t try and deny it,” the blue eyed woman shot back. “Everyone in the department knows it’s true. Or do you want me to bring up the incident with that Veela a couple months ago?” That shut Monterey up real fast. “That’s what I thought. Anyways, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Auror Captain April Raider and this here is my subordinate, Jonathan Monterey.”

“Auror?” Skylar asked confused. 

“I’m basically a wizard cop,” April explained. “Are you his guardian?”

“Yes, I am,” Skylar asked. “Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure so the Oblivators won’t wipe your memory of this event clean,” April told her. “This cleanup and evidence collecting was supposed to be lowkey, but  _ someone”  _ She sent another glare at Monterey, who flinched. “decided that it was a good idea to cause a scene in a No-Maj populated area.” 

“That’s the second time you used that phrase,” Skylar asked. “What exactly does No-Maj mean?”

“It’s the American term for muggle” April told her. “It’s short for No Magic.”

“Oh, okay,” Skylar said.

“By the way, I don’t believe I ever asked for your name,” April pointed out.

“It’s Skylar,” the black haired millennial said. “Skylar Morgan.”

“Well, Skylar, we have to get going, but it was a pleasure to talking to you,” the blue eyed woman said before handling her something. Skylar took it. It was a card with April’s number on it. “If you need anything or just want to chat, just give me a ring.” And with that, the redhead auror Captain and her subordinate vanished with a loud crack.

**June 8, 2018**

Skylar was in her room, browsing the Internet on her phone. It was late at night and Harry was already asleep. She could hardly believe how much time had passed.

Nothing interesting has happened the last few months. Her and April had formed a strong friendship; she had learned a lot about the wizarding world, or at least, the American side of it. Audrey babysat Harry during the summer weekdays while Skylar was at work. 

A year ago, she was just a millennial with a boring desk job who was going through the motions. Now, eleven months later, she was a mother with a son who she adored and couldn’t imagine life without. 

Skylar plugged her phone in and put it on the nightstand. She then laid down on her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April is an Irish American witch. She’s going to be very important later on, especially during the Chicago chapters.  
> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave review and kudos if you enjoyed or have constructive criticism


End file.
